Talk:Jowan's Intention
Quest bugged I tried everything to trigger the Jowan's random encounter, but nothing helps. I made 14 travels between Denerim and other locations, 15 between Redcliffe and other locations, 21 from camp to different locations and, of all these ones, 30 travels were directed toward forest regions (as per info received on the official board). The random encounter never happens. AndreaDraco83 18:57, February 3, 2010 (UTC)AndreaDraco83 :Thanks, AndreaDraco83. Inspired by your problems, and because I wanted to see this quest through, I've done some research on the BioWare forum and cannot find a single confirmed instance of it being triggered as a random encounter. From the strategy guide (and what happens when the quest is triggered using the console), it looks as though it maybe should appear on the world map as a visitable location, like the locations for Brothers and Sons, Loghain's Push, etc. It looks as though this quest is thoroughly bugged and can only be completed using the debug console, so I've put a description of how I did this in the article. This is on the PC of course. I don't know if the XBox & PS3 versions are also bugged - if so then I guess there's nothing that can be done on those platforms to complete the quest. 16:53, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :: You're awesome Zoev, now I complete the Deep Woods article. Oh, and the reason I thought this was a random encounter is based on it not appearing and the fact that in the toolset all World Map Quest Locations(Refugees, etc) appear in the Random Encounters folder despite them having set locations. I guess they are random because you can potentially miss accepting them from the chanter's board. Mictlantecuhtli 17:20, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: I do my best . Judging from the forums, you're certainly not the only one, Mictlantecuhtli, to think this was meant to be a random encounter - may be it even was! Unless and until this quest gets fixed in a patch we won't be sure exactly what was meant to happen. 17:25, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :::: What was the reward from the chanter's board for completing it? I'm browsing the toolset right now to see if there are any pickpocket items, etc of note on the npc's there. Mictlantecuhtli 17:28, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Only Jowan, and one refugee have any type of pickpocket loot. Both are set to Circle, meaning you'll get items you normally would've acquired in the circle tower by stealing from mages, etc. The other two refugees don't have any loot suggesting the quest was never actually finished. Mictlantecuhtli 17:39, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Ah, you noticed the gap! I left the rewards section blank as in the save I did the quest from I'd completed another Chanter's Board quest as well, so wasn't how much reward was for that versus the Jowan quest. I also didn't have enough skill to open the locked chest in the area. I was planning to run through this quest again after levelling up and seeing what rewards the two main options (freeing him/killing him) yield. If no-one else has filled in the info by the time I get that far, I'll update the article when I have more info. (PS I think you may be right that the quest wasn't completely finished - it just seems too buggy!) 18:32, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: The chest is randomized "Ferelden" loot, nothing special. I checked it when I looked through the inventory of the npc's. It's lockpicking difficulty is also set to "Very Hard" meaning it takes Device Mastery and very high cunning(as this one by comparison is only "Hard" difficulty). I can't find any other chest in the game with such a high lockpicking skill required, though I only browsed a few places known to have bothersome chests. Mictlantecuhtli 21:35, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Cannot complete? (360) Am I reading this talk and its article correctly? This quest cannot be finished if you're playing on either console (360 or PS3)? The few instances where I met the requirements for this to even happen, it appears as a Chanter's Board request already accepted my me, with the red wax mark already there, no matter which board I choose or who I play as. And no location ever shows up on the map. Am I boned on this one? I don't think this quest is even on Jowan's page either and I'll attend to that now, but really nothing I can do to finish his story? Balls! Arcane warrior (talk) 19:37, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :No, you don't have access to the console commands. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 08:55, August 19, 2010 (UTC) There is a very complicated way to fix this quest without using the console. (360 confirmed) I think it is easier on PC than on Xbox360. As far as I know there is no way to do this on PS3. After you receive "Jowan's Intention" all you need do is edit your save file (with the toolset or "something") so as to delete that quest from your list of active quests. Then pick up the quest as it was originally intended to be acquired: at the Denerim Chantry Board. An area named "Jowan" will appear on the World Map above the Brecilian Forest. The hard part for 360 owners is that after you move the file from your xbox via a usb device (like a flash drive), in order to edit the save, you have to decrypt the data. This is where I'm not sure if the terms of use of this wiki allows me to explain where to get programs to do this. After all I don't want to end up like Jowan. -- MicManGuy (talk) 12:18, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I never noticed this quest before today, and that maybe because I have seldom let Jowan escape but it would be nice if Bioware could fix this quest with a patch or something for XBox users and PC users so that we don't have to fiddle with console commands that make us uncomfortable. Why doesn't Bioware fix this for us? or can't they?--Diosprometheus (talk) 15:21, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Its not that they can't, its just that they probably never will. With the release of DA2 you can pretty much forget about any new official content for Origins. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 15:32, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Required for Achievment? Is getting to this location where you can find Jowan, necessary for the quest where you have to get to every single place in the game? Mikazuki (talk) 18:50, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :No. In general, no quest-related areas that can only be accessed following specific previous quest-related choices counts towards it (*breaths out loudly*). Emil Olai (talk) 14:38, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Age Origin's Jowan's Quest ( GETTING IT FIXED ) in order for bioware to fix this! we need to all go to there main site bioware.com and complain about the bug.. or they wont bother.. i lookd up what is needed for them to act on the problem(P.S. I'm lying or misinformed. This petitionesque approach would not be listed by any official source).. it is required for alot of people from every end of the world to report that they are having the same issue.. ok pc, xbox, & ps3 all have the issue.. we have to work together if we want this fixd.. im Cristina209 .. i have an account on bioware & ones the 24 hour wait is over to make a forum.. i will make one about this.. but it will take more then just 1 person for them to act on the issue. come on lets get our moneys worth. Because they will totally care even though this will not impact the company in any way. Not financially. Its not going to cause bad press. Bethesda releases unfinished games that are unplayable for the first two weeks of release and gets away with it, but really guys, this petition will work. All we have to do is make lots of posts that nobody who makes any decisions about this kind of stuff will ever read (talk) 08:53, December 10, 2014 (UTC) doesntknowhowreallifeworks You can just use the Console to complete the quest. Just remember to turn the quest back off after you complete it if you want to export that save to the Keep. - 08:58, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Unnamed topic #1 I downloaded the fix mentioned in the article before BioWare forum went down, but I don't know where to put the files in it. Can someone help me? :Typically this is the location where you should drop this fix: Documents\BioWare\Dragon Age\packages\core\override 22:17, January 31, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks